I Love Lucy
by The Inbetweener
Summary: Rose loves her cousin Lucy with all her heart, but when Lucy stays with her for the summer Rose is pulled into a downworld spiral of drugs, sex, and some very questionable morals. Question is will her and her cousin survive the ordeal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I remember the summer before Seventh Year as if it had happened a minute ago. And perhaps in a way it had. Time had flashed before my eyes and things happened so fast. I was spinning downward quicker than I could say "snitch," and there was nothing I could do about it. It was the summer that Lucy got kicked out of her house, the summer Lucy came to live with us. Lucy and I had always been close—we were the outcast, the freaks of the family, the Slytherins—but things had changed that summer. Lucy changed. I changed. Everything Changed.

Still, looking back I don't think I would have done things any different. I still would have gotten that tattoo, and I don't think the piercings would have been any different. Maybe Scorpius was a mistake, and possibly trying that new potion that Lucy somehow found out about was a mistake too, but it doesn't matter now. That's all speculation. What matters is I did what I did and now I'm here making the best of what I have. I don't really blame Lucy for everything that happened. And though she introduced me to the things I got into, she didn't make the final decisions for me.

"Rose! Rose! Wake Up!" someone hissed into my ear as I tried to pry my eyes open.

"Lucy? Is that you?" I yawned at sat up. It was late in the hot June night when she apparated into my room. The moonlight filtered in through my bedroom window strongly. It was a full moon and Teddy would be roaming the wild Earth, but I hardly paid attention to the time. Something was not right. Lucy was not one to make a call this late unless she was in trouble.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I was alarmed at the sight of her. Her hair was pink and frazzled, her mascara running. Her usual mischievous smile was gone and replaced with pouting red lips. Her big blue eyes were filled to the brim with salty tears that threatened to flood her pale cheeks. And then they did. The tears flowed freely down her face, trailing black and leaving stains. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. She sobbed into my shoulder until she couldn't cry anymore. Slowly, her tears became nothing more than stains on my shoulder and her sobs had quieted into the occasional hiccup.

"Lulu, What happened?" I asked again as I rubbed her back softly. She was starting to scare me a bit. Lucy Weasley never cried and I mean never. We had been best friends and cousins since I was born. We were only a few months apart in age with Lucy being the oldest. And from the day of my birth, me and Lucy were thick as thieves. I knew almost everything about Lucy and I looked up to Lucy in a lot of ways. She was strong and fun-loving. Had I not known Lucy, I wouldn't have thought that she was Percy Weasley's daughter. She was always a trickster, a trouble maker, and a rule breaker. She was the complete opposite of her mother and father who were always tidy and proper.

Lucy took a deep breath and looked up to my eyes. Her eyes were a deep and pretty blue, the same shade as mine, the Weasley eyes. I grabbed my wand from my bedside and conjured a box of tissues. Gratefully, she took and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Thank you," she said as she stood to throw her dirty tissues in the waste basket in my room. Then she sat on my bed and smiled weakly.

"I'm alright, I suppose. Just had a scare. It's nothing really…" her voice trailed off and the sudden quiet was alarming. My cousin was hardly ever quiet.

"You're lying Lulu. Tell me what's going on. It obviously wasn't 'nothing,'" I ordered her gently. I pulled her down so that she could lay under the covers with me and relax before she spoke again. I ran my fingers through her hair knowing that it would sooth her somewhat.

"Well for starter my hair is pink," she chuckled a bit painfully but a real smile played at her lips.

"Really? I couldn't tell. I just thought you had a problem with opening a bottle of Pepto-Bismol," Lucy giggled at my sarcasm and I smiled. This was the Lucy I knew.

"It is not Pepto-Bismol!" she exclaimed in mock offense, "I'm hurt, Rosie."

"Well I'm sorry. It's a very pretty color." I played along.

"Yea, well, Mum wasn't too happy about it." Lucy whispered. So that was the problem?

"Oh. Is that what all this about? Your mum didn't like your hair?" I asked her tenderly.

"Well that and the nose ring. Dad was livid. Luckily, they didn't see the belly button piercing." She replied slowly. "They kicked me out of the house, Rosie." It was still again. I couldn't find words for Lucy. There was nothing that I could really say to her, nothing that would make her feel better. I was also furious. I disliked Uncle Percy and his wife Aunt Audrey before, but now I just hated them. Had they no compassion? Had they no love for Lucy? So what if she wasn't perfect? So what if she didn't do everything their way? She was still their daughter! Were they out of their minds? How could they?

While I fought with my emotions Lucy had fallen asleep. That's when it hit me. Why didn't Lucy just stay with us for the rest of the summer? She wouldn't be too much of a hassle. It's not like she didn't practically live here anyway. And then we would be off to Hogwarts for our last year. After that we had plans to get a flat in London anyway. So it wouldn't be that much trouble, would it? I had to ask my Mum of course but I was sure that it would be ok.

"Hey, Lulu," I whispered as I shook her softly.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"You can stay here for the summer. If it's alright with Mum of course, but I'm sure she won't mind." I suggested.

"Thanks, Rosie." And then she was asleep again. It took a few moments for my brain to calm down. Thoughts were running freely in my head. Lucy would be staying with us the entire summer! That meant a whole two months of non-stop fun. It was going to be the best summer of my life and then the best year at Hogwarts was soon to follow. I laid down and looked outside at the full moon and sighed contently. I drifted slowly into the land of dreams with images of the summer flashing around me.

"I'm not so sure about it, Rosie…" mum said as she began cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast. She was being a bit stubborn but luckily she was in a good mood.

"Please mum? Please? If it's that big of a deal me and Lucy will get jobs at Diagon Alley. We'll pay rent for her, anything. We'll even clean the house and cook and everything so that you won't have to! Just please let her stay here." I knew I must have sounded whiney. But it would sway mum's mind. She looked to me and I gave her my biggest puppy eyes look. It was the cutest I could muster and mum was a sucker for it.

"Oh, Rose stop looking at me like that!" she snapped more forcefully than I had expected. "Alright, alright, she can stay!" The pout on my lips quickly turned into a grin. Lucy could stay!

"If and only if," my mum continued, "you two get jobs and help around the house." I squealed in excitement and jumped up from the kitchen table to hug my mum. I caught her by surprise and she almost dropped the spatula that she was holding.

"Thanks, Mum!" I shouted as I scampered off up the stairs to tell Lucy.

"Make sure it's ok with your father!" I heard mum yell after me, but it didn't stop me as I thundered up the stairs and into my room. Lucy, who was still sleeping in my bed, tossed a bit as the noise reached her ears.

"Lulu! Lulu wake up!" I hissed at her. "You can stay!" Lucy shot up from under the covers and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're serious? I can stay?"

"You sound surprised," I laughed, "Of course you can stay!" Lucy squealed and jumped on me in the same fashion I had jumped on my mum. We hugged for what seemed like forever, giggling in our happiness. I couldn't wait. A whole summer of boys, the beach, parties, and jobs… That's when our hug ended and I pulled away. I had forgotten about us getting jobs.

"Ugh. I almost forgot. Mum says we both have to get jobs though, and help around the house." I told her as I sat on my bed. I wasn't really looking forward to working in Diagon Alley. It would take up a lot of my time and this summer was supposed to be fantastic. It wouldn't be fantastic if I had to work for most of it.

"Well what's so bad about that? We get jobs down in Diagon Alley and we'll spend the rest of our time chillin' in London. Sounds good, yea?" Lucy said in her usual nonchalant voice. "We can go to London today and try to look for jobs. Hopefully we can work at the same place. And maybe there'll be cute guys to work with." Her eyebrows wiggled and I laughed.

"Is there ever anything else you think about? Besides boys I mean?" I asked playfully.

"What else is there to think of?" She laughed along with me and in no time we were both giggling like second years that had a crush. It felt like old times.

"Girls! Hugo! Ron!" Mum shouted through the house. "Breakfast is done!" As if on cue the smell of bacon wafted through my room making both mine and Lucy's stomach rumble. Laughing at each other we made our way into the kitchen and sat, waiting for food to be placed in front of us. Hugo followed after us along with a groggy Ronald Weasley who sat and grabbed the copy of the Daily Prophet on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Hugo asked Lucy rudely. Before Lucy could respond I opened my mouth to avoid a conflict. Lucy didn't like Hugo at all and Hugo felt much the same about Lucy.

"She's staying here for the summer." My father raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Hugo glared at me before putting his attention to the food in front of him. Mum gave me a reproachful look and pointed her spatula to dad behind his back. Pursing my lips I nodded. I didn't know why it was so important to ask dad. I knew he would say yes to his darling Rose.

"That is," I continued, "if dad says she can stay." I gave my dad my pouting face and mouthed the word 'please?' in silence. Lucy watched in ill-contained excitement. She knew just as well as I did that he couldn't deny me something that I really wanted. And I really wanted Lucy to stay.

"Yea. Sure. Why not?" dad answered. Again, Lucy and I were lost in the midst of excited chatter about our summer. It would be one to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got a job at Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Ice Cream that summer and Lucy began a job at Madame Malkin's. It started out fun. Lucy got a discount at Madame Malkin's and I could have as much ice cream as my little heart desired, within reason of course. And so the first few weeks passed by uneventfully. Lucy and I would go to Diagon Alley every day for a few hours of work. Then if it wasn't too late or we weren't too tired we went and explored London. Occasionally, we would wander around London alone because the other had to work. And it was on one of these excursions that Lucy and I found ourselves face to face with the insufferable git, Scorpius Malfoy.

It was the first week in July when Lucy and I were walking in the heart of London among the crowded shops and rushing tourist. The sky was exceptionally bright that day and we were enjoying ourselves in a small park with a lush lawn. I was wearing my favorite pair of khaki shorts and the standard navy blue polo shirt with a little ice cream cone stitched where the polo player should have been. My long hair was tied in a pony tail so that it wouldn't stick to the back of my neck. Lucy's hair, in contrast, was sprawled across her tan shoulders that were displayed by the baby blue tube top she was wearing. The pink skirt she was wearing was almost too short to be called a piece of clothing and the blue leggings that she was wearing matched her shirt perfectly. Her shoes were pink Vans and I knew, though no one else could see, that her toes had been painted the same baby blue as her leggings and shirt. Trust it to Lucy to have a color scheme.

I lay down in the grass and Lucy sat beside me. There was a nice breeze tickling my skin and I couldn't help but smile. We stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the day as time passed us by. But peace was short lived. Lucy hit my stomach rather hard making me sit up against my will.

"Ow, Lulu! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my hurt tummy. My stomach started to churn dangerously from being hit and my good mood was shattered for a couple of minutes. I glared at my ridiculous cousin for a few moments waiting for an explanation.

"It's Scorpius Malfoy!" Lucy hissed pointing to a blonde arrogant looking young man about our age. It was indeed Scorpius Malfoy. His blonde hair glowed in the sun; his tanned skin glimmered. He was wearing a navy blue polo shirt like mine and khaki cargo shorts. He was finishing an ice cream cone and his sandaled feet were walking this way. Now to say Lucy had a huge crush on Malfoy would have been an understatement. She was drooling over the guy, yet he showed no interest in her. So what if he was amazing looking? He was a prick and didn't deserve my cousin's attention, no matter how gorgeous he was.

"So?" I asked dumbfounded by her crush. I could see that he was attractive but who in their right mind would like the arrogant, selfish prat, Scorpius Malfoy? He was a pompous, pampered fool. I was slightly ashamed to be in the same House as him.

"What do you mean 'so'? He's amazing!" she told me sharply. I rolled my eyes and lay back down on the grass. I lowered the sunglass from the top of my head to rest on my nose.

"Rose! He's coming this way!" she hissed into my ear. To her disappointment I just shrugged and continued looking up at the bright fluffy white clouds. What did I care if he was coming this way? He was nothing but a classmate to me. He wasn't a friend or even an acquaintance, not really. Sure we were in the same class and we'd been on the same Quidditch team for four years running now. We didn't really know each other, never spoke more than two words to the bloke. Actually, if my dad had his way, Scorpius Malfoy would be my most hated enemy. And in a way he was I guess. He always tried to one up me in academics and during Quidditch practice. But I never let it bother me. Not outwardly. I laid there comfortably as my thoughts ran awry. Then the sun was blocked from my view and a shadow crossed my face. I frowned and sat up, lifting my sunglasses off my face.

"Hello," came his voice. It was silky and smooth. I almost didn't recognize him up close. His eyes were a bright silver and his smile was as warm as the sun. Lucy was next to me sitting and smiling calmly. I could feel that she was about to burst with excitement, but she held her composure which I was grateful for. She didn't need to embarrass herself or me in his company.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked before smirking what became known as his infamous trademark. I nodded, a bit confused and Lucy smiled even brighter.

"Of course not," she said before patting the grass beside her. I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me a warning look while he wasn't paying attention to us. As if I needed the warning. I should put a sign across her forehead saying, "Stop. Will drool if hot guy gets too close". Still, I looked away from her as Scorpius sat himself with us. It was a bit weird for him to sit with us. I didn't even expect him to give us a second glance let alone notice us enough to sit down with us.

"So…" I started for lack of words, "What brings you here Malfoy?"

"Just got done from work," he replied and smirked at me. He was still holding the ice cream in his hand. My eyes scanned him and I raised my eyebrows. On his shirt, near the collar, was a small yellow ice cream cone. He worked at Bertie Bott's.

"Oh, you work at Bertie Bott's too? I've never seen you there before." My voice sounded ten times snootier than I intended. I felt like some stuck up brat but he didn't seem to notice. Lucy on the other hand raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips. I was going to hear it later on.

"I just started today," his smirk faltered for a moment before reappearing on his pleasant lips. "It seems ok."

"Yea, it's loads of fun," I remarked with a frown. Sarcasm dripped from my words like venom from a snake fang. It's not that I hated the place. I rather liked working at the shop. It was the customers that I hated. Every wizarding parent within a ten meter radius of Diagon Alley was dragged into the store by their snot nosed kids. The little brats were insatiable. He frowned and I felt myself regret taking the smile from his lips. Lucy laughed then, to ease the tension that seemed to be created by my negative comment.

"You know you love it, Rosie," Lucy teased. She was trying to be cute by using my pet name. Not that I minded my pet name but I didn't want Malfoy to know it or hear it. We had agreed that she wouldn't call me Rosie and I wouldn't all her Lulu in public. So what was she playing at? I scowled to show my displeasure.

"I don't like kids. The shop is just fine, but I can't stand kids. You know that Lulu." I didn't know what made me call her Lulu, but I did. "I'm sure you'll like it though, besides the brats. It is kind of fun." I turned the attention back to Malfoy in hopes that Lucy wouldn't rip my hair out for calling her Lulu. He smiled again.

"I'm sure it will be. Maybe we'll be on the same shift sometime soon." He sounded almost hopeful, but I brushed it off. There was no way he was hopeful just to see me.

"Yea, Maybe," I responded. Then we fell into an awkward quiet. I wanted to break the silence with my knuckles. It was too awkward, too painfully silent. Even Lucy was at a loss for words.

"So…" my voice trailed as I struggled pathetically to think of something to say. Malfoy stood then and smiled crookedly. It was a quirky kind of smile, awkward but cute. It was more pleasant than his smirk and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yea…um I should go now. My friends are waiting for me. I'll see you later?" it came out as a question and he looked nervous.

"Yea, I'm sure I'll see you at the shop sometime soon," I replied easily. He smirked again then looked from me to Lucy.

"Well it was good to see you, Rose, Lucy," he said before he walked away whistling. I raised my eyebrow to his nice backside. He was broad shouldered and you could see his fine definition underneath his shirt as he moved. He seemed to have a kind of swagger about him, an air of self confidence that made him hold his head high as he moved. Lucy sighed as she watched him beside me.

"He's so hot," Lucy breathed. I laughed silently at her silliness. But I was also silently agreeing to her statement. Malfoy certainly was hot. He was also coming back our way. The quirky smile was back on his face as he approached us again. I hadn't noticed when he turned around but Lucy was quick to mask her face and make it look as if she was talking to me, not checking him out. I was still watching him as he came back to stand in front of us.

"Actually, a friend of mine is throwing a party at his house. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come. He's a, well, you know. He goes to Durmstrang but he's at his townhouse in London by himself all summer. So it'll be pretty wicked. You interested?" he explained in a rush. He was talking to both of us but he had been staring at me. He was holding his breath for my reaction. Was he kidding? Interested? In a party with his dumb friends? No. No! No way. No way would I go to an unsupervised party at his friend's townhouse. Was he kidding? Mum would kill me if she found out… if she found out…

"Sure. We'd love to go," Lucy opened her big mouth before I could respond. She was looking at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "Right, Rose?" I felt my head nod, but I didn't really think about it.

"Well I'll owl you with the address later. It's this Saturday around nine. I guess I'll see you guys there." Then he walked off for the final time, leaving me dumbstruck and numb. Did I really just agree to go to a party at Malfoy's friend's place? I was going to kill Lucy.

"Did I really just say yes?" I breathed in disbelief. Lucy smirked and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You'll thank me later, Rosie. You need to enjoy yourself more. And Malfoy couldn't keep his eye off you." Lucy laughed into my ear.

"I'm going to kill you, Lulu," but even as I said the words a smirk played with my lips. This was going to be and interesting weekend. "We're going to sneak out, right?" Lucy nodded and laughed again.

"Shit!" Lucy exclaimed scaring me out of my wits. "I have nothing to wear!" after I glared at her I laughed at her silliness once again. I stood and reached out to help her up.

"We are in London. Why not go on a little shopping spree?" I asked as I looped my arm into hers. And we were off again walking through the streets of London, two girls shopping for outfits to wear to a party. Eagerness bubbled inside of me. Anticipation rolled through my stomach. I was going to sneak out to go to an awesome house party. And I was going to see Scorpius Malfoy. Why the thought of him excited me, I don't know. Maybe it was the thought of doing something against the rules. Maybe it was because he seemed to have some interest in me. Or maybe it was because he was so off limits in so many ways. I looked to Lucy as she chattered away excitedly. Maybe he was off limits in too many ways. But I was going to find out more about him, off limits or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was nervous about it, I remember. But I was excited for it too. When it finally happened it was painful. But after the pain went away I felt amazing. It was a major confidence boost. I had a new sway to my hips as I walked down the beach, a new arrogance that surrounded me like the wind on a gusty day. I sparkled, it seemed, and I was light as I feather. I hadn't believed Lucy when she said it felt great. But I let her talk me into it. And maybe that was my first mistake. I let Lucy talk me into it. I probably wouldn't have gone through with it had it not been for her. But I probably wouldn't have done half the shit I did had it not been for her.

"Come on Rose! Don't be such a sissy! Just get it over with!" Lucy whined into my ear. I was lying on my back and my shirt was lifted to just below my breasts. The metal clamped around my lower stomach was cold as it held me still. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Mum would kill me if she found out about it. But still if I was careful she wouldn't find out about it. The guy with the clamps took out a huge needle and looked to me for confirmation. He was a scary looking guy, Larry with the tattoos that ran from his bald head to his arms making tattoo sleeves, but I knew otherwise. He had gone over the procedure a million times for me and promised that he would make it as painless as possible. I was still nervous about it though, still hesitant. Lucy held out her hand and I took it, squeezing slightly.

Biting my lip hard and closing my eyes in expectation, I nodded and then there was pain. It was a sharp sting as the skin and flesh broke under the pressure of the needle. It felt white hot and prickly. My hand tightened around Lucy's and she drew in a deep breath. It seemed that all my senses were acute and focused on the spot that was inflamed by pain. And just as quickly as the sharp pain had come, it dulled into an aching burn. I felt a slight release in pressure and then it was back again. The clamps released my lower abdomen and I felt like I was free to breathe again. As soon as I inhaled the burning increased just a notch.

"You did it, Rosie! It's done!" Lucy shrieked in excitement. Slowly I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. The pain intensified but I pushed past it. I let go of Lucy's hand to her relief and swung my legs over the edge of the table. Looking down, I smiled. I did it! There, right on my lower stomach, my belly button held a silver shiny bar with a few dangling chains that had stars on the end. The skin was swollen and red where the clamps had been but I didn't mind that. I had a belly button piercing!

"I can't believe it…" I breathed as I stood up, pulling my shirt down. After Larry gave me instructions on how to clean and take care of the piercing, I paid and we left to go home. The skin still tingled and I couldn't help but lift my shirt every so often just to look at the new addition to my body. Yup, Mum would definitely kill me if she found it. But the thing was… she wouldn't. I made sure of that. A little ways away from the piercing shop Lucy and I ducked into a deserted alley way. Pulling out my wand I pointed it at my belly button and put an everlasting hiding charm on the piercing. The piercing would only show when I wanted it to. Of course, a really powerful witch or wizard like mom or say dad could see through it, but only if they knew what to look for. It was a clever little charm that I found before I decided to get the ring. Mum would never be the wiser.

"So are we going to the beach tomorrow?" I asked her slowly. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go to the beach, wearing a bathing suit, showing off my piercing, showing off my _body_. It was a bit unnerving to think of showing myself off like Lucy would encourage me to. I was shy. Confident, yes, but shy. Most times I kept to myself or my family but I had been feeling a bit restless. Somehow with Lucy, I wanted to be free of that thin exterior. I wanted everyone to see me. I wanted to be noticed.

"Of course! We have got to show that thing off. Besides, I want to tan before we go to that party. You never know, they might have a pool," she twirled in the London sun, which is to say that there was no more sun. But that didn't stop Lucy from smiling and taking her good old time. A storm was coming in and she didn't have a care in the world. I on the other hand didn't feel like getting soaked. Grabbing her hand I stopped her twirling and led her to a dark alley that we could disapparate from. When we reached my room Lucy giggled and fell onto my bed wildly. Her pink hair fanned out around her head and she patted the spot beside her. I laid beside her without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around me as the thunder and rain surrounded my room.

"We're going to have the best time, Rosie. I can't wait!" I sighed and closed my eyes. Lucy's excitement was tangible. It felt like I was breathing it in, large gulps filled my lungs, making my heart race. And suddenly, I couldn't wait either. A loud boom of thunder shook my thoughts and took the excitement out of me. In its stead, a feeling of dread pulled at the pit of my stomach.

"Are you sure that we should sneak out and actually go? My mum might catch us," I warned, but it was fruitless. Lucy shook her head in bemusement.

"You worry too much, Rose. Just enjoy it for once. Who cares if we get caught, anyhow? Half the fun is knowing you could get caught." Lucy recited to me. It was a speech she had done many times. It was the same old lecture, the one I could mouth along, which I had. Lucy caught me mouthing the words along with her and slapped me playfully in the arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed laughing.

"You'll see, Rosie, we'll have fun. I promise you we will." I wasn't sure if I should be reassured by her words but I let the sound of the sudden rain on my window pane fill my ears. I relaxed completely and was on my way to a dreamless sleep in no time.

The week came and went in a whirlwind. Malfoy's old eagle owl dropped off the party's address off around Thursday and we knew almost exactly where it was. Before I could blink an eye, Saturday night was fast approaching. That morning Lucy and I spent the day out on the beach again. We went back to my house for dinner and then we locked ourselves in my room, claiming tiredness. That's when the fun began. We put a silencing charm on the room and began getting ready. After I got out of the shower and as Lucy began hers, I examined myself closely in the mirror.

I felt slightly vulnerable and so out of my element. I was wearing a light blue mini skirt that covered about mid-thigh with blue and white floral bikini bottoms underneath. My chest was covered by nothing but a thin-strapped bikini top that matched the bottom. Hanging delicately from my neck was the thin silver chain with a locket holding a small picture of me and my immediate family. My auburn hair was twisted and thrown into a loose bun at the back of my head with a clip. My belly button sparkled and gleamed in the last of the sun's rays. It was less than I was used to wearing and more than I really liked to show. My one-piece bathing suit lay forgotten on the floor, replaced by Lucy's bikini.

I was at the mirror longer than I thought because Lucy stepped from my bathroom in nothing but a towel. She dropped the towel and rummaged through my closet as I watched. Her skin was creamy and tan, her hair was dripping down her back which was completely relaxed. Envy coursed through me for a moment. I wished I could have that confidence. Here Lucy was, completely nude in front of another person and she didn't feel the slightest bit of unease. She was sure of herself and didn't give a shit about what people thought of her. I turned so that I wouldn't be caught staring jealously and examined myself in the mirror again. Something was missing I decided and I turned back to ask Lucy for a second opinion.

"What do you think? This is ok?" I asked as she got dressed in dark daisy dukes, a pink bikini top, and a white shear knit shirt. Lucy pursed her lips and scrutinized my outfit.

"I know what you need," she mumbled more to herself than to me. She searched through her duffel bag of clothes she brought with her and then pulled out something with a satisfied smile. She grabbed my hand and shoved two large silver hoops into it. I stared at the ringlets for a moment and I could feel my eyes widen. They were earrings.

"You do realize that my ears aren't pierced, right?" I glared at her for a few seconds. She had to be joking.

"Yea, so? Pierce them." She replied without a second glance at me as she dried her hair magically and began applying make-up. I looked apprehensively at the large hoops again and blanched. What was I supposed to pierce them with? A safety pin?

"Don't look like the world is going to end Rose. Just give me the earrings. Do you have a safety pin or sewing needle?" Lucy demanded. Slowly, with my slightly open from shock, I took out a sewing needle from my bureau and handed it to her. Two piercings in the same week? Was she insane? Was I insane for letting her do it? Probably, I thought as she conjured an apple slice and put it behind my ear. Lucy cleaned the needle with a simple charm and then jabbed it straight through my earlobe. I winced in pain and the white hot pressure I had felt on my belly button early that week was now on my right ear. She left the needle in my ear and unclasped the hook of the earring. Then in one fluid movement she switched the needle for the earring and closed the hook with a smart snap. She did the same thing to my left ear and even though it was expected, the flaming pressure wasn't any less intense.

With a smug look Lucy inspected her handy work then turned my face towards the mirror. My ears were a little red but it was fading surely. I was wearing a slightly sour look on my face and my neck and shoulders somehow looked more elegant with the earrings in. I smiled at my reflection and Lucy beside me winked into the mirror. After one last look in the mirror Lucy and I ducked out the window and jumped the ten feet from the awning outside my window. It was midnight already and we weren't worried about anyone catching us. My parents fell asleep early by habit and my brother was out at Al's. It was all clear and when we left the garden at the back of my house we apparated to a small alley near the party.

We walked the block or so past all the single widely spaced houses until we came to a tall black gate with a long driveway behind it. The house was placed on a hill and the gate was open to all the partygoers. From the large house music was spilling out like water from a tipped glass. Some rap song was playing and I didn't recognize it all too well. We walked up the driveway and entered the house without knocking. Witches and wizards our age were crowded in the parlor room and dinning room. The dining room had been turned into a makeshift dance floor. The table was pushed against the wall and covered in plastic cups full of Merlin knew what. People were dancing at breakneck speeds to the music, some couples were even eating each others faces and I turned my eyes away in disgust. At the back of the living room two large paneled glass doors were open to show a wide expanse of lawn, a trampoline the size of my bedroom, and a pool that was twice the size.

It was a beautiful house, one that I envied. I recognized a few people from Hogwarts there, some that I knew well and some that I didn't. I couldn't help but look for a somewhat familiar sandy haired guy who I knew would be here. A boy with a couple of drinks in his hand passed by us and Lucy snatched one from his grasp.

"Oi! That was mine!" the boy shouted over the music and turned around. Lucy only grinned and sipped at the drink.

"Not anymore it's not, Colin! It's mine now." The boy grinned as he recognized Lucy and shook his head. I knew the boy from Hogwarts to be in Ravenclaw. He was one of the boys that Lucy sometimes hooked up with. They had an on and off thing going on. He looked at me for the first time and his mouth came unhinged. Rose Weasley? At a party? No way. I rolled my eyes at him and he seemed to get the hint. His attention turned back to Lucy as he held out a hand to her. Lucy grinned wolfishly and then started to follow as Colin walked away.

"Wait, Lu! You can't just leave me alone!" I yelled after her trying to fight my way through the crowd.

"I'm not!" she shouted back and disappeared altogether. I glared at the spot I last saw her and crossed my arms. How could she do that? Just leave me alone at a party where I barely knew anybody. And what did she mean, "I'm not!"? Of course she was. I was absolutely alone in a crowded room with no one to talk to, no one I knew. This was absolutely ridiculous and I shouldn't have come, I thought bitterly.

"Hello, Rose," a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped in surprise and turned to see Scorpius Malfoy smiling at me with a blonde girl wrapped around his arm. She was pretty but she wore too much make-up and her smile was too fake for my liking. Her eyes seemed to glare at me but the smile never left her face. I barely knew this chick and she was eyeing me like I was the most annoying thing in the world. I returned Malfoy's smile and completely ignored the bitch clinging to him.

"Oh! That's right you two have never met have you? Well, Winona this is Rose Weasley," Her ears seemed to perk as she identified my famous last name in her memory.

"She's on the Quidditch team with me at Hogwarts," he continued, "Rose this is Winona, my girlfriend." Great. Just Great. My lungs deflated a bit as disappointment pierced them. My smile faltered for a moment. Just my luck, I thought angrily, a cute guy who already has a girlfriend…


End file.
